Oil and Water
by Ji-soo
Summary: The development of the relationship between Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto through the eyes of Uchiha Fugaku; a quiet but amused spectator.


A/N: So this is what I've been working on, I've been thinking about this one for some time now and finally everything came together! Hope you guys enjoy and as always R&R! By the way, did you guys see the Swan Princess? I got my inspiration from that movie.

* * *

 _The Sun Was Too Bright_

* * *

Fugaku was startled out of his deep thoughts when he heard the front door slammed closed, he blinked and watched as Sasuke walked into the house fuming. His normally calm, and quiet son was so angry his pale cheeks were flushed red and his eyes blazed with anger Fugaku had never seen in Sasuke. Sasuke had started his first day of Middle School in one of the most prestigious schools in Tokyo today and while not outwardly excited, Fugaku had seen the eagerness in his eyes to prove himself at the same school Itachi had attended two years ago.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" Mikoto came out of the kitchen, a dishtowel on her hands and placed a comforting hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Did something happen at school?"

Sasuke looked at her and seemed to struggle with his words before he let out a yell born out of pure frustration and stormed up the stairs with not another word to either Fugaku or Mikoto. Fugaku had half a mind to storm into his son's room and teach him a thing or two about manners but Itachi chose that moment to stroll into the living room with a smile on his lips.

"What happened to him?" Fugaku asked, he stood up and headed for the kitchen, the rest of his small family following him. Mikoto sat by the table and looked confused, a look, which Fugaku had always loved.

"It seems he met someone at school who managed to get a rise out of him, a certain blonde haired little boy." Itachi had that look on his face, the one Fugaku recognized as one that often led to Itachi teasing his poor little brother to the point of tears.

"I see and what was so frustrating about this little boy that Sasuke is practically spitting fire?"

Itachi chuckled a little and Fugaku felt a little sorry for Sasuke, Itachi wasn't always the most considerate brother in the world.

"I believe he proclaimed in front of the whole class that he would beat Sasuke's ass black and blue for calling the little boy 'dobe'."

Mikoto burst into laughter, her hand covering her mouth daintily. Fugaku shook his head and signed rather loudly, his youngest son wasn't exactly the nicest boy out there but he also wasn't outwardly malicious. Fugaku had a lot of hope for his youngest son and hearing this made him slightly frustrated but Sasuke was still a boy and he had time to correct him if needed.

"Don't worry, Father. Sasuke was so angry he called the little boy 'Usuratonkachi', if anything he made the situation better."

His sons were psychos and Fugaku should have prayed harder for daughters instead of sons.

* * *

 _His Eyes Hurt the Longer He Stared_

* * *

In the middle of the school year, Fugaku finds himself walking through the school halls and heading towards the Headmasters office with a scowl on his face. The call had come midday and he had left immediately after his last meeting, he was going to box Sasuke around the ears! His own son getting into a fistfight in the middle of the classroom!

"Ah, Uchiha-san please come in." Sarutobi Hiruzen greeted him outside the office, a cup of hot warm tea in his hands. When Fugaku stepped into the office, his eyes were drawn immediately to Sasuke and his bloody lip, his clothes were torn and dirty and a determined scowl set in pale aristocratic features.

"Sorry I'm late! I had to leave work in a hurry!" A beautiful red headed woman stepped into the office and immediately slapped the blonde haired, blue-eyed boy sitting across from Sasuke, in the back of the head. "Naruto! I told you to stop getting into trouble, you little brat!"

"But Mom, he starte-"

"And I'm going to finish it! Now be quiet!"

"Kushina-chan, lively as ever I see." Sarutobi-sensei laughed and leaned back against his chair, Fugaku got the feeling the man was more amused that angry at the moment. "Now, I called you both here today because Naruto and Sasuke here got into a fight in the middle of the classroom. This will be the first warning but next time they will be given detention for a month and if it happens again they will be suspended with no chance to make up the assignments they missed."

"Old man!"

Fugaku winced at the loud slap and watched in mild amusement as Naruto clutched his head in pain.

"Old man my lily white ass! You will behave young man!" Kushina-san was a storm of bright red hair, loud voice and flashing emotions. Sasuke was staring at the woman with wide eyes, his dark eyes kept flashing between Kushina-san and Naruto.

"Sasuke, apologize." Fugaku was amused to see Sasuke stiffen in response and glare at the blonde with daggers in his eyes. But, to Fugaku, this was the first time he had seen his youngest show so much emotion, the first time he had seen Sasuke loose his self control and get into an actual fistfight with a fellow classmate. His son might be feeling furious but Fugaku could see the way his eyes glittered in anticipation as if he had finally found someone other than his brother to challenge him.

"No, it's okay Uchiha-san! My stupid son was probably the cause of this, I'm so sorry!" Kushina-san was bowing at him repeatedly and deeply, Fugaku tried to make her stand up straight again but she was surprisingly strong for her small frame.

"Sasuke, apologize!"

Sasuke shoved him hands in his pockets and hunched in on himself, a bad habit Fugaku was still trying to break him out of.

"I'm sorry you have an usuratonkachi for a son."

All Fugaku saw next was Naruto launching himself across the room at Sasuke and land a punch straight in Sasuke's jaw. Sarutobi-sensei was lounging in his chair as if this was an everyday occurrence.

* * *

 _But His Hand Was So Close To The Sun_

* * *

Fugaku is painfully aware of Sasuke slouching in the couch, his shoulders drooping and a frown marring his face. It wasn't the first day Sasuke had been like this, since Monday afternoon, he would come home, do his homework and then laze about the house with a bored and curious expression on his face. Fugaku hadn't seen Sasuke like this since he started middle school, if anything everyday of the week Sasuke would storm into the house with a furious look on his face and storm up the stairs. Of course when Fugaku went up to eavesdrop on him, he wasn't above that if he was worried about his son, he was amused to know that it was always because Naruto was getting under his skin and getting a rise out of Sasuke.

But it had been almost a week since he saw Sasuke look anything beyond slightly bored and curious. In truth, Fugaku wasn't very crazy about the silent Sasuke before him since he was now so used to seeing Sasuke with such a fire in his eyes at the mere mention of Naruto's name. He liked the way his son came alive before his very eyes by the boy that always made him scowl and flush in absolute anger.

"Sasuke, stop slouching for Pete's sake! And go to your room if you're going to be pouting like a child all day long." Fugaku glared at Sasuke and was surprised when the only response he got was his son getting up and basically drag himself up the stairs.

"Sasuke-kun isn't as lively as usual, don't you think Father?" Itachi stared at the stairs until they both heard Sasuke's door close. His eldest son had a look of worry but Fugaku couldn't blame him, he was worried for Sasuke too.

"Do you know anything?"

Itachi sighed and dropped onto the now available couch. "I heard Naruto-kun has been absent from school since Monday. No one seems to know where he is but Sarutobi-sensei wasn't worried when I asked him."

Fugaku crossed his arms and closed his eyes in deep thought. "Naruto makes him livelier, don't you think?"

"He certainly does, Naruto-kun has a certain charm doesn't he?"

Fugaku could only nod.

* * *

 _He Could Almost Touch It_

* * *

Fugaku was almost glad he dropped Sasuke off at school for his entrance ceremony; his son had been rather moody in the morning but Fugaku had an inkling of what was bothering his son. Mikoto thought it was cute that Sasuke had a crush on someone, of course she never said this in front of Sasuke lest they witness the way he would storm out of whatever room he was in.

Fugaku hoped that Sasuke would grow out of what amounted to pulling Naruto's metaphorical pigtails but he knew it wasn't to be; he was mildly amused to see his son waiting for a certain blonde haired boy to show up.

"Behave, Sasuke. Your mother is very proud of you as am I and I don't want to be getting another call from Sarutobi-sensei, do you hear?"

Oh Sasuke was most assuredly not listening, his dark eyes glittered with certain mischievousness when he spotted Naruto running to the front gates, his tie in hand and bag slung across his shoulders. The blonde must have run from wherever and arrived just in time, the gates would be closing in five minutes. Of course the mischievousness disappeared from his eyes when Fugaku saw another boy with a furry hood on his head pick Naruto up and carry him on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

The blonde was laughing and making no effort to climb down from the other boy. Naruto looked quite angelic when he was smiling, his cheeks seemed to redden and the wide smile across his face was a nice sight.

Sasuke didn't seem to think so because he immediately stormed out of the car without another word to Fugaku and headed straight for Naruto. Oh, Fugaku was so going to wait to see what his son would do.

He watched as Sasuke deliberately walked to them and the bump his shoulder against the boy with the hood, it must have been hard because Naruto was barely able to land on his feet. Fugaku was beside himself with amusement, Sasuke was now glaring at Naruto and saying something to which the blonde replied with something else because he was gesturing at Sasuke wildly.

Fugaku didn't miss the way his son had completely and utterly made it so that he had all of Naruto's attention to himself, the other boy completely forgotten and he watched as Sasuke came alive. His son became someone else in front of Naruto and the ignorant little fool hadn't realized it was because had had a crush on poor Naruto.

Fugaku pulled out of the parking spot and watched from his rear view mirror as Naruto gave Sasuke the middle finger before storming away, his cheeks red with anger.

* * *

 _He Would Go Blind If Needed_

* * *

Fugaku wondered if Sasuke were a bit obsessed with Naruto with the way his son would go out of his way to torture the poor blonde. It wasn't like Fugaku had been any better when he had been dating Mikoto but his son was a bit beyond what Fugaku used to be.

He couldn't say the blonde was bad for Sasuke, if anything Fugaku liked the changes in his son but Sasuke had an odd way of showing his affection. Sarutobi-sensei had long ago stopped calling about the random fights his son would get into with Naruto and instead gave them detention.

Now as the school year was coming to an end, he decided to take Sasuke out and treat him with a new sword his son had been eyeing for his lessons. What he didn't expect was his son to glare with death on his eyes at the boy who was probably only a year older than Sasuke. Hyuuga Neji was the nephew of one of his most trusted customers and he really couldn't have Sasuke ruin the tentative relationship he had with the Hyuuga.

So the deadly tight grip he had on his son's arm was decidedly needed because his son was about ready to storm across the street and start another fight with Naruto just to once again monopolize Naruto's attention solely on Sasuke. Fugaku just watched as both Naruto and Neji strolled through the street, Naruto laughing loudly and slapping Neji lightly on the arm.

Naruto was a natural flirt, he didn't even seem to realize he was and was making young Neji smile slightly, something Fugaku thought was impossible since Neji was possibly even more quiet and calm than Sasuke.

Of course all thoughts stopped in his head when he saw a tall redheaded young man a bit older than Itachi step out of the store and grab Naruto in what looked like a particular painful hug. Naruto was laughing and his eyes shining with joy as he wrapped his legs around the others waist, his arms held onto strong shoulders for support.

Fugaku chanced a glance at Sasuke and winced at the crestfallen look on his face before being replaced by a malicious look in his eyes, one Fugaku slapped right out of him with a hit to the back of his head.

Naruto waved goodbye to Neji when the redhead started to walk away and head towards a very expensive looking sports car. And then his jaw dropped when he saw the redhead kiss Naruto right on the lips.

Sasuke tore out of his grip and ran across the street and straight to the strange couple, Fugaku only a few feet away.

"Kurama-nii, stop it! I'm not a baby anymore!"

Both Fugaku and Sasuke froze at this, Naruto had an older brother?!

"So what? My baby brother hates me!" Kurama fake cried and held onto his car for support as if he would faint at any minute from the thought of Naruto hating him. "He won't even let me kiss him anymore!"

Fugaku was too late to step away and Sasuke was nearly in front of them when Kurama caught sight of him and Fugaku witnessed a change in the strange vulpine expression of the young man. Fugaku was paralyzed with fear when he saw the absolute and unadulterated fury, hate, and disgust in those strange reddish-brown eyes. It was as if he was staring at a void of nothing but anger, Sasuke wasn't faring any better, and his son was actually pale.

"Oh, hey Bastard and Uchiha-san." Naruto peeked at them from behind his brother; it was as if he was unaware of the way his brother had changed. Naruto looked as if he belonged right next to his brother. "This is my brother, Kurama."

How in the world had the vivacious, loud and absolutely kind Kushina-san given birth to the absolute evil in front of him?! Kurama gave no indication of acknowledging their existence, he only tilted his head and suddenly a truly malicious look that put the earlier look Sasuke had on his face to shame came across vulpine features, and he smiled at them with all teeth and no amusement. Fugaku had to get himself and his son out of there!

"Excuse us, Naruto-kun, Sasuke and I have an appointment and we're in a bit of a hurry." Fugaku was glad his voice had been steady because he certainly wasn't, Sasuke didn't even protest when he started to drag them away from Naruto and his actual psycho of a brother.

"Kurama-nii, stop it! I know you're doing that stupid evil look right now!"

The laughter that followed made the hair on Fugaku's neck stand up and he hurried home faster.

* * *

 _The Warmth And The Light_

* * *

If he had known how much of a headache Naruto would be, Fugaku would have beaten the obsession right out of Sasuke! But no, here they were at the grand Uchiha Estate for the annual fall dinner Gala his Uncle Madara threw every fall for as long as Fugaku could remember. The Gala was Uncle Madara's way of getting to know his clients and opponents, of getting their trust and seeing whom he would no longer need to keep close. Too much looking underneath the underneath that Fugaku was, unfortunately, good at.

So when Uncle Madara had called him over with Itachi in tow, they were both left gaping at the tall, blonde, blue eyed man chatting easily with Uncle Madara. Kushina-san was laughing daintily behind her hand, her arm wrapped around the blonde's arm.

"Fugaku, Itachi-kun, this is Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina!"

Namikaze Minato was the Supreme Judge for the High Court of Japan. He was called the Hand of Justice for his absolute and utter ability to set aside all of himself and judge based solely on facts and evidence. There were rumors he was planning to run for Minister of Japan. And apparently he was also Naruto and Kurama's father.

Kushina smiled at Fugaku and turned to Uncle Madara with a look of absolute surprise on her face.

"Fugaku-san is your nephew? Little Sasuke goes to the same school as my Naruto, I've met Fugaku-san before."

Uncle Madara gave Fugaku a look but he continued the conversation flowing without missing a beat. "Really? Are Sasuke-kun and Naruto-san friends?"

"Well, they beat the snot out of each other all the time that's how I met Fugaku-san!" Kushina-san was obvious to the deep shit hole she had just dug for Fugaku but he was an Uchiha and he would keep calm and control the conversation.

"Yo."

Fugaku could have kissed Kakashi in that moment for the distraction, they all stared at the grey haired man and Fugaku racked his brain for an excuse for Sasuke and his fistfights.

"Sasuke-chan and this blonde kid are beating the snot out of each other."

He was going to murder Kakashi with bare hands! Uncle Madara tore out of the room along with Minato-san and Kushina-san; Fugaku hoped his son was at least losing to save some face with Uncle Madara.

Of course seeing Naruto being punched in the stomach helped this situation in much the same way a paper towel would in trying to absorb the entire ocean.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you stop right there young man!" Well Fugaku wasn't that awful a father to let his son face Uncle Madara by himself; he grabbed Sasuke by the arm and pulled him to his side harshly. There would be bruises on Sasuke's arm tomorrow but Fugaku didn't care, at least Sasuke had stopped beating up Naruto.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, you are in deep shit!"

He forgot how vulgar Kushina-san could be but he was grateful since Uncle Madara looked at the red-haired woman with wide eyes, Fugaku would too since he had seen the way Kushina-san had acted all dainty and feminine as if she could barely harm a fly.

Minato-san only kept drinking from his glass as if this was nothing new to him, it probably wasn't. The poor man was lucky he hadn't gone crazy with the way his family was.

"Wait until Kurama hears about this!" She dragged Naruto up by the ear and pulled him away from the scene and out towards the parking lot, the poor blonde boy barely able to explain himself.

"Madara-san it's been lovely. I'm afraid I must go before my wife tears Naruto's ear right out of his head." Minato handed Uncle Madara his glass and waved with a rough, boyish smile on his handsome face.

"Sasuke go kneel on rice until the party is over." Uncle Madara had a suspiciously amused smile on his face as he sent Sasuke away. "They're a weirdly, amusing family don't you think Fugaku?"

Uncle Madara had no idea.

* * *

 _That Was The Sun Loving Him_

* * *

Sasuke was acting weird for the past couple of weeks after he had started his first year of high school, nothing new to Fugaku but he could see the clogs turn in Sasuke's head he tried to make an effort in connecting the dots but it seemed as if he kept coming up empty.

Itachi could no longer spy in on Sasuke as he was at University another town away but always visited during the weekends. So Fugaku had no one to spy on Sasuke and his happenings at school. Of course that wouldn't do but he wasn't about to stoop as low as sneak into Sasuke's school and watch from the bushes as his son went about his day at school.

It really didn't bear any fruit and now Fugaku had a rash on his neck from where a stupid bee had stung him and he realized he was mildly allergic to bees.

And then one day, Sasuke brought home a nice, pretty pink haired girl with pretty glittering green eyes and absolute adoration directed right at his son. Fugaku said nothing, it really wasn't up to him who Sasuke dated but he could see the confusion on his son's face as if what he expected to happen didn't.

Fugaku is heading towards Sarutobi-sensei's office one day to talk about the small donation to the school he was going to do for the schools since his sons were doing absolutely perfect in school. He catches a glimpse of Sasuke's hair and Fugaku wasn't a busybody but he couldn't help himself, he followed after his son and watched from the safety of wall as his son cornered a flustered Naruto against a wall.

"What do you want, teme?" Naruto was blushing heavily, and oh my god Fugaku suddenly realized that Sasuke was probably trying to figure out his feelings for Naruto.

Sasuke was by chance a few inches taller than Naruto and thus was able to look down at him.

"Just wondering what stupid Gaara sees in a dobe like you, it's not like your attractive or anything." Sasuke was fucking jealous of some other kid but he was dating that Sakura girl, this was like one of Mikoto's midafternoon dramas!

Naruto pushed Sasuke away from him and he must've been stronger than his size implied because Sasuke stumbled back with a scowl on his face.

"The fuck does it matter to you?! Gaara likes me for me so fuck off!" Naruto made to walk away but Sasuke grabbed onto his hand and pulled Naruto back towards him with a tug that had Naruto stumbling into Sasuke. "Let go!"

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you, dobe!" Their faces were so close they were about to kiss! Fugaku was late to the meeting but he totally needed to see what was going to happen next. "Don't you know it's rude to walk away when someone is talking to you?"

Naruto's blue eyes flashed in annoyance but Sasuke had a tight grip on his arm and wasn't about to let go. "Fine, I'm sorry okay? I have to go, Gaara is waiting for me."

Fugaku knew that look clearly, he had wore it often before Mikoto and him were dating, it was the look of absolute jealousy when Mikoto would talk to other guys, the way she would give her smiles to them so easily when all he got was a glare but even then that had been enough. Sasuke wore that look now and he gripped Naruto's face tightly with one of his hands and leaned so close that their lips were almost touching.

"Don't talk about him when you're with me!"

Naruto had enough and with a mighty tug, he tore free of Sasuke and punched him soundly in the jaw, his son's face cracked to the right and Fugaku winced but he was not going to step in, this was between them. Naruto ran right out of there with the fiercest expression he had ever seen in that innocent face.

Sasuke might have overstepped his bounds and Fugaku would have to step in and talk to him before Sasuke went a bit too far and pushed Naruto away. His son was more alike him than he thought but that wasn't anything new, a lot of people thought Itachi was more like him but they had obviously never seen this side of his youngest son before.

Fugaku didn't think about this for longer and really everything was fine until the middle of the year when he was going to stop by with Itachi at the high school and have midday tea with Sarutobi-sensei. Sasuke had a bright future ahead of him and Fugaku wanted to advice on what field to lead Sasuke towards. Itachi was just coming along for the gossip.

School was still in session when they almost pass by Sasuke and Naruto. Fugaku and Itachi now knew they are willing to stoop so low as to spy on Sasuke, so from behind a large garbage can, they watch another screaming match between both boys.

"Will you just stop bothering me?! I know you hate me already so leave me alone!" Naruto was really angry this time, Fugaku could see the way his hands shook in absolute anger and a maelstrom formed in bright blue eyes, but Sasuke loved it. Fugaku took in the way his son stared reverently at the blonde in front of him, the way dark eyes would glitter with happiness as if seeing this Naruto was something so rare and precious.

But his son was also emotionally stunted for some godforsaken reason and didn't seem to realize the damage he was about to cause. Daughters probably wouldn't have these kinds of problems.

"I do hate you."

Holy shit.

Fugaku and Itachi froze and watched, as poor Naruto seemed to have turned into a statue at this. But Sasuke only smirked and gave Naruto a very peculiar look as if he had finally realized something.

"I hate that you're so loud, the only thing I can hear is your voice and laughter. I hate your eyes; they're so blue I can't look at the sky any longer. I hate that every time we fight, I can't help but notice the way your cheeks flush pink and your eyes light up." Sasuke said and reached for Naruto who was too stunned to say anything. Sasuke gently touched one scarred cheek and spoke so softly Fugaku had to strain to hear what was being said next.

"I hate that you make me so mad but I also love it, don't you?"

Naruto seemed to have finally snapped out of whatever trance he was in and pulled away from Sasuke so fast, he almost tripped over his own feet. Naruto was looking at Sasuke as if he was seeing someone new and didn't know how to react to it.

"I have to go!" And with that Naruto tore out of the hallway and to the other of the school.

Sasuke punched the wall hard enough to leave a dent and maybe break his hand.

* * *

 _But He Would Gladly Forgo Warmth and Light_

* * *

If Fugaku knew one thing about his sons was that they took their Uchiha pride a bit too serious, Sasuke more than any of them. So for this reason, he knew his son had been and still was intent on ignoring a certain blonde haired boy out of pure spite from the not official rejection from last year. Sasuke had become moodier and easier to set off, he lounged around the house on the weekends and during schooldays he would stay after school for extra classes to distract himself.

But Sasuke may as well had been a slug with the way he would basically drag himself through all these activities, his second year of high school and there had been no fights between the two rivals since the middle of their first year. And while Fugaku was glad he no longer had to receive phone calls from Sarutobi-sensei about the amount of detentions Sasuke had, he was also worried for his son.

That was until Mikoto had slapped Fugaku hard in the arm and glared at him until he stood up from the couch and dragged his feet up the stairs and towards Sasuke's room. Mikoto would have probably handled this better then he was about to but it was also her fault if Fugaku accidentally traumatized his son.

"Sasuke, I'm coming in."

Oh his poor boy was thrown on the carpeted floor like dirty socks, he still had his pajamas on and his face looked absolutely horrible.

"So about Naruto," Not even a twitch just a blank look on Sasuke's face. "Sasuke, you've been basically pulling the poor boys pigtails since the day you met in middle school."

Sasuke glared at him but made no move to get up.

"And then you both proceeded to beat the crap out of each other whenever possible, you scared his friends away and called him 'dobe' or 'usuratonkachi' at any given chance." Sasuke sat up and ran a frustrated hand through his hair, a scowl on his face.

"You don't make a really appealing case to poor Naruto when you want to confess your feelings."

Sasuke dropped back onto the floor and started rolling around in pure anger, this greatly amused Fugaku since he had never seen this reaction from Sasuke before.

"I know! I just- he makes me forget what I want to say. I can't help teasing him, his cheeks flush pink and his eyes light up in the most beautiful way! I don't know what to do! Not only that but his stupid brother has been dropping him off and picking him up after school so I can't approach him!"

Finally, Sasuke stopped rolling on the floor and stared at the ceiling blankly.

"Well first off apologize and then go from there. Naruto is also stubborn but he might give you a chance if he hears that you sincerely feel sorry."

Teenage drama is exhausting and Fugaku has used all the fatherly advice his own father gave him and now he has nothing else to say so he leaves his son and goes downstairs. The whole conversation took fifteen minutes and Mikoto will not stop glaring at him, but if she wanted a better result so she should have gone up there and talked to Sasuke if she wanted.

Of course his wife has a better plan than talking to Sasuke and near the end of Sasuke's second year of high school, they have the Uzumaki-Namikaze family in their dining room enjoying dinner. Kurama is glaring at everyone but Mikoto and Fugaku wants to sink into his seat. Why couldn't he have had daughters?!

But he also notices the way Sasuke and Naruto look at each other when they think the other isn't looking, it's really the cutest thing Fugaku has seen and he loves the way Sasuke's eyes have started to glitter again. Minato also seems to have noticed but doesn't say anything, Kurama on the other hand is openly glaring a hole into Sasuke's head and is purposely diverting Naruto's attention as much as possible.

When they retire to the living for coffee, Fugaku notices that Sasuke and Naruto have stayed in the dining room and are cleaning up the table. They're quiet but there's something between them both as if they're finally coming to an agreement.

Fugaku hides behind the small space between the cabinets so that he can eavesdrop on the boys; they're doing the dishes quietly. Sasuke better not fuck this up.

"You know I meant all those things I said back then," Sasuke says from beside Naruto. "You make me feel so frustrated but it's not bad, I like it. I like it when we fight… I like a lot of things about you."

Naruto is listening but not making much of a sign that he was agreeing with Sasuke.

"That first time we fought, I liked the way your eyes would turn into a maelstrom. You weren't afraid to back off because I was Uchiha Sasuke, to you I was just Sasuke."

Naruto stopped washing the dishes and turned to Sasuke with a carefully blank face.

"I know I'm probably the worst choice of date but-"

"Do shut up Sasuke," Naruto said but his face had broken into one of those wide and infectious smiles that lit up the room. "I know we probably suck for one another but I'm willing to give it a chance."

Sasuke seemed to have a brain fart; the dishrag fell from his hands and onto the floor.

"So pick me up next weekend at my house at seven."

YES! Finally, the thing everyone (or at least he thought) was hoping for was finally happening! His son would finally get the person he had been pinning after since middle school!

"Fugaku, what are you doing?"

He was stuck.

* * *

 _He Would Remain In Darkness_

* * *

If only it had been that simple.

Sasuke and Naruto's relationship was interesting, they would have calm, loving moments and the next it would be another fistfight. They were like oil and water but they worked so well together. Their third and final year of high school was difficult for both boys but they made it work.

Where Sasuke was quiet and withdrawn, Naruto was loud and outgoing. Sasuke would now spend the weekend with friends instead of on the couch, he would actively seek Naruto out and just the sheer adoration in his son's eyes was astounding. Naruto was probably the best thing to have happened to his son.

And then came the bad news, Naruto had never told Kurama that he was dating someone and well Kurama saw Sasuke and Naruto holding hands and Naruto was now forbidden from seeing Sasuke until said boy went and asked for Kurama's blessing. Fugaku would have gladly gone with his son but he much rather not piss his pants so he had sent Itachi and waited for the gossip.

Sasuke was absolutely fuming when he came back but he was also happy, if that was possible.

Itachi sat across from him and served himself some hot tea.

"So Sasuke basically told Kurama that he be allowed to date Naruto because he loved him. He didn't actually tell Kurama, more like he shouted it out loud and then dropped to his knees and bowed on the floor for a while."

God, his son was an idiot. "And…?"

"Kurama made him do several physical exercises to prove that he could provide for Naruto." Itachi took a sip and smiled.

"Then he made Sasuke swear he would not have sexual relations with Naruto until they were married, and that Kurama would know the moment they did. And if they did, then Sasuke should say goodbye to the family jewels."

Kurama was a demon and they were probably going to be family soon.

"He also gave Sasuke a very detailed list on which things Naruto liked to eat, what Naruto hated and how many birthday presents Naruto should be receiving each year. If you're curious, the total is his current age times five so eighty-five."

Holy crap.

"Sasuke needs to have Naruto home by ten at the latest and if he fails to do so then Kurama will be going with them on all their future dates until they marry."

Fugaku had no words, how could he?! Kurama clearly had a brother complex and his poor Sasuke had to suffer the consequences!

"Sasuke agreed to all of this."

* * *

 _If He Could Touch The Sun_

* * *

Fugaku had not meant to open the drawer for Sasuke's desk but he needed some tape and his home office was out and Sasuke was probably the one who would have some. He didn't mean to open the black velvet box and he certainly didn't mean to stare at the engagement ring for so long that Sasuke arrived and basically ripped the ring right out of his hands.

"You're not supposed to have seen that!"

Fugaku was in shock; his son was way too young to be considering marriage! He hadn't even picked a university yet but he was apparently all ready to propose!

"I haven't asked him yet. I got the ring because I want to be ready when I know he will also be ready." Sasuke is looking at the ring fondly; his son must have spent all of his allowance on the ring.

"What about school?"

Sasuke gently slid the ring back into the box and slipped it into his pocket. "We're going to the same school. Naruto is studying law and I'm going to be doing economics, the school we're going to has both departments and we've already set the deposit down for an apartment outside of campus."

His son was certainly hiding all of this for quite some time, a year to be exact.

"I love Naruto, I love him in a way I didn't know was possible and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I just have to wait for him to reach that same point."

Fugaku chuckled and slapped his son hard on the back. "You've been at each other's throats since middle school, he might be more than ready for this. Take care of him Sasuke."

"I know, Kurama will have my balls otherwise."

Time went by fast and two years after, Sasuke and Naruto are visiting for the holiday weekend, Fugaku sees the ring on Naruto's finger and can't help the proud smile that slips onto his face.


End file.
